


All I Want For Christmas

by Miss_Murdered



Series: SouMako Ficlets [14]
Category: Free!
Genre: Basically a PWP, Explicit Sexual Content, Humour, M/M, Smut, Sousuke is a pushy bottom, bottom!sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were three things Sousuke wanted for Christmas. One was for his shoulder not to be wrecked and his swimming career not to be over. The other was to not have such a douchebag of a best friend as Rin who was his constantly annoying and irritating wing man. And finally, he wanted Makoto Tachibana to fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Think of this as an apology for the Rush Hour Crush update! Merry SouMako smut-ness!

There were three things Sousuke wanted for Christmas. One was for his shoulder not to be wrecked and his swimming career not to be over. The other was to not have such a douchebag of a best friend as Rin who was his constantly annoying and irritating wing man. And finally, he wanted Makoto Tachibana to fuck him.

And only of those was likely to happen.

His shoulder, maybe through extensive rehab and years of therapy may get better. But then it probably wouldn’t mean he could swim competitively ever again. So that wasn’t happening. And really, Rin would always be an asshole – there was no escape from that however much he loved the guy as his best buddy.

But the last thing… well, there was some potential for _that._  As Sousuke and Makoto had been dating for some time, or “dating” in the loosest sense of the term. Sousuke knew he was emotionally stunted and shitty at showing his emotions or communicating his feelings but if he could admit it, he was very much into Makoto and maybe even a little in love. He just found it very hard to say that.

He also found it hard to often say what he wanted or needed so the sex thing was hard. They were having sex, sharing blow jobs and hand jobs and whatever they had time for, and it was good – mind blowingly good – but in all their sexual encounters it had been Sousuke who had automatically ended up on top. He wasn’t complaining at all as Makoto was…

Shit, just thinking of Makoto as only Sousuke had seen him made his cock twitch and Sousuke automatically lick at his lips as when Makoto was hot and hard and horny, a flush to his cheeks as Sousuke thrust inside him, it was pretty damn perfect. But he wanted more – he wanted to be taken, fucked, filled by Makoto. Sousuke just really wasn’t sure how to make his point.

As really, when it came down to it, when they were naked and in bed together, there was no questions and it had always ended with Makoto on his back or on his hands and knees and in that moment, Sousuke really hadn’t wanted to have a conversation – he’d just wanted to get off and feel Makoto’s silky skin and strong muscles so he’d ended up fucking him. So now he needed to figure out how to ask Makoto for what he wanted and he was thinking about all of this as he sat in the Samezuka cafeteria, sat across from Rin as he ate.

“How does it feel to be fucked?”

Rin had been half way through eating something and choked at the question, Sousuke having to get up and pat him on the back as the captain of the swim team nearly suffocated on a piece of chicken. Rin’s coughing fit subsided and with the attention no longer on them, Rin leaned across the table with an eyebrow raised.

“Did you ask what I think you just asked?”

Sousuke nodded. “I wanna know how it feels like to be fucked.”

With a snort, Rin sat back and grabbed another bit of chicken, this time eating it successfully. “How do you think I know?”

With a snicker, Sousuke gave Rin a “look” to which Rin laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. “We switch, okay?” he conceded and Sousuke shrugged.

He honestly didn’t want to know what Rin did with Nanase, it was entirely Rin’s business, but he had on occasion come across them using their shared dorm room unexpectedly and Sousuke had seen more of both of them than he cared to see. And he’d become aware that Rin _knew_ the answer to the question.

“You haven’t answered my question,” Sousuke prompted as he glared at his best friend.

“Shit, Sousuke… what do you want me to say? You know the mechanics, right?”

Sousuke rolled his eyes. “Of course I do… I’m just figuring out how to approach this…”

“Ah!” Rin said triumphantly. “I get it… you’ve done all the fucking and so you want to ask Makoto and you don’t know how. Hell, you’re a big boy – just tell him you want his big cock up your ass.”

It was Sousuke’s turn to nearly splutter as he’d chosen that moment to take a sip of his water, trying not to spit it out over Rin who seemed a little too pleased with himself for his comment.

“Come on, Sousuke… it’s worth asking him, lemme tell you and that’s all I’m saying.”

Rin refused to say more as they left their cafeteria trays, even as they went back to the almost empty dorm, most Samezuka students already gone home for the holidays. But there was a small smile on his face and Sousuke noticed as soon as they’d got to their dorm, that Rin was messaging someone and when five minutes later he explained he was going to see Haru, Sousuke was pretty sure that what Rin said was true. It was worth it.

He just had to steel himself, he thought, as he laid on his bunk and took an afternoon nap, knowing he’d need the energy as later on in the evening, he was seeing Makoto.

* * *

 

Sousuke had become particularly adept at entering the Tachibana household in secret. And leaving it. But tonight he didn’t have to. As Makoto’s parents and the twins were going Christmas shopping and so Makoto had the house to himself. This was rare and when Makoto had told him that there would be no being quiet issues or the threat of the twins ending up in the room when they were otherwise occupied, Sousuke had sent a filthy message back that suggested he was looking forward to “their” night.

Entering the house normally did take some of the excitement out of the situation, as well as Sousuke having to talk to the Tachibana’s and have the twins enthusiastically swing off his legs but then it didn’t take long for them to leave. And once they had left it took little time to be in Makoto’s bedroom.

Sousuke was well acquainted with Makoto’s room. He had snuck in many _many_ times and he had become very well acquainted with his bed too so when they laid on it, both on their sides, their hands touching each other gently and their mouths lazily meeting in sloppy kisses it was all very familiar. But tonight it was not going to be the same routine and so Sousuke perhaps took it slower than usual, his hands only just wandering underneath the comfortable old t-shirt Makoto was wearing so he could tweak nipples and run his fingers along the hard planes of Makoto’s abs.

Makoto squirmed and got closer, close enough so that their groins bumped and Sousuke could feel a hardness confined by Makoto’s sweatpants. He smirked into the kiss and let his hand go to the front of them, stroking lightly but enough for Makoto to buck into his touch, the need obvious in a small whine from his lips. With the encouragement, Sousuke acted, pushing at Makoto’s body and forcing him onto his back, a position that they had done more than a few times. Makoto didn’t seem surprised at the move nor did he seem annoyed as all he did was grab for Sousuke’s hair and drag him down for a kiss, the slide of tongues much more passionate than their earlier making out. Now it was foreplay for fucking. For Makoto to fuck Sousuke. And Sousuke pulled back from the kiss, dragging at Makoto’s bottom lip with a little bite before he released his lips entirely and looked down at the sexily mussed bed head Makoto.

“I want… something different tonight,” Sousuke said.

He had intended to sound assertive and in control but he could hear the wobble in his voice and Sousuke covered up his nerves by kissing at Makoto’s jaw, nipping at his neck and pushing up the comfortable cotton t-shirt so he could lick at his torso with long drags.

“Yeah?” Makoto asked breathily. “Thought we’d done most things…”

Sousuke made Makoto’s voice hitch at the moment as he’d licked in the dip of his bellybutton, the gesture making him buck up and Sousuke could feel his cock constrained by fabric press against him. True, they had done a lot. Blow jobs, 69-ing, rimming, grinding and getting off on the press of their bodies and their dicks being so close together, a few simple handjobs and of course, Sousuke had fucked Makoto in a variety of positions but not _this._

To show his intent, Sousuke moved so that he could remove the grey sweatpants that Makoto had on – old and worn – and he pulled them down, taking with them the tight boxer briefs, the material briefly catching on Makoto’s erect cock before they were gone, on the floor and Sousuke leaned down to lick a line from base to tip, looking up through his eyelashes to see Makoto’s reaction from the move.

“I want this.”

Makoto seemed puzzled by Sousuke’s statement and he hoped that was due to the fact Sousuke was pressed kisses along the underside of his dick rather than he didn’t understand what he meant.

“You want me…?”

Looking up and leaving Makoto’s cock with one last kiss to the head, Sousuke then moved so he was on top, their faces close and he reached a hand to cup at Makoto’s cheek.

“I want you to fuck me.”

It was blunt but Sousuke wasn’t going to make it sound more romantic and he thought of Rin’s coarse words and guessed that his were slightly better. But really it was the same thing – all that mattered to Sousuke right now was that Makoto understood he wanted it. And he _really_ did, damn it.

“But…” Makoto’s voice was quiet in the room.

“Think of it as my early Christmas present,” Sousuke teased and that earned him a small smile.

“You’re sure?”

Sousuke could see Makoto thinking, his mind twirling around all the variables but Sousuke stopped him from thinking, grabbing for one of Makoto’s hands and dragging it to his own ass.

“Fuck me.”

It seemed the open invitation was enough for Makoto and Sousuke’s clothes hit the floor rapidly, Sousuke not caring and moaning at Makoto’s sudden assertiveness. The kisses were fierce, Makoto’s tongue plunging into Sousuke’s mouth and he wondered if Makoto had long since had the fantasy of fucking him. That was something they needed to talk about later as in the present moment all Sousuke could think of was how Makoto was touching him.

They had lube stashed under one of the corners of Makoto’s bed – hidden from his mother – and it was retrieved once they were both naked.

“Get yourself comfortable,” Makoto had instructed and Sousuke had found the instruction kinda sexy and he had done as he’d been told, lying on the bed and stroking his cock to relieve some of the pressure before Makoto joined him on the small single bed, the frame creaking from two heavy build swimmers on it.

He suddenly became very aware of Makoto’s size as he laid back, his legs spread open and the gentle press of Makoto’s fingers around his asshole. As he’d had Makoto frequently in his mouth and while Sousuke was slightly bigger, Makoto… well, Makoto pretty well endowed and the thought of that fitting inside him suddenly seemed a little scarier than he anticipated. But as a finger pressed inside, the slight sting making Sousuke ball his fists, he felt Makoto’s lips wrap around his cock and that distracted him effectively. Plus he remembered Rin’s look.

It must feel good to be fucked.

Makoto was careful. Sousuke didn’t expect anything less. He took his time in the prep, his fingers slick with probably far too much lube and when there were three up his ass, Sousuke was pretty sure he was ready for Makoto’s cock. The fingers had been good – a thing he’d already known as it was a common part of his masturbation regime – but he knew it would be nothing like Makoto inside him.

Stretching one of his legs, he rubbed his foot against Makoto’s side.

“Come on… put it in…”

It sounded more whiny than Sousuke intended but neither of them seemed to care as Makoto applied lube to his cock and then took a firm grip on the base and aligned himself to Sousuke’s hole.

Sousuke tried to not clench up or react despite that being his natural reaction and he bit at his lip at the initial penetration, groaning from the feel of Makoto sliding inside him.

“How does it feel?”

“Like there’s a cock in my ass,” Sousuke said through gritted teeth and he could feel Makoto start to back off. “Don’t! Keep going!”

He was panting but it was because it was overwhelming – it felt very different to fingers. Hard, heavy, filling him, pulsing… it was like Sousuke could feel every inch of Makoto’s cock and it was making his body tremble and his eyes close tight.

“You okay?” Makoto said and Sousuke could feel hands gently on his face.

He nodded and then opened his eyes, looking up to see concern in green eyes. “Please… just _move._ ”

A soft laugh escaped Makoto’s lips. “I knew you’d be a pushy bottom.”

Grabbing for Makoto’s shoulders and wrapping his legs tight around his waist, Sousuke bucked up to feel the slick slide of Makoto cock and he growled into his boyfriend’s ear.

“I need you to fuck me hard… please…”

The response was for Makoto to snap his hips back before plunging them back forward, the quick intense move making Sousuke’s head fall back onto the pillows and his finger nails dig into Makoto’s skin.

“Better?” Makoto teased.

“…uh…”

It was as articulate as Sousuke got as Makoto repeated the move, his cock filling him over and over, the sensation of him big and hard inside him making Sousuke moan out continuously, a stream of “fucks” and “fuck me” and “harder and faster”. Sousuke couldn’t help it – he was a pushy bottom but it was worth it when Makoto started hitting his prostate, the loud shout he made at that moment probably enough for Nanase to hear from his nearby home.

They were both sweaty, the filthy sounds of sex filling the room and they both moved against each other like they were meant to, Sousuke’s cock rubbing against Makoto’s abs. A few kisses were exchanged, tongues fucking each other’s mouths and Makoto continued his powerful thrusts, each one feeling like an earthquake along Sousuke’s nerves. They should’ve done it sooner, Sousuke thought, as while fucking Makoto was good… well, this was just as good.

“Gonna come,” Makoto said and Sousuke used those words to reach for his own cock, intending to bring himself off so that they both came together.

It didn’t take much stimulation as Makoto thrust in deeply, the feel of his climax deep inside Sousuke and the touch of his own hand making him tremble and swear, his own cock spurting and cum covering both of their chests and stomachs. The orgasm seemed to take forever and Sousuke knew his fingernails would make marks in Sousuke’s skin but he didn’t care as his body shook from the intensity.

“Fuck…” he whispered as Makoto collapsed on him, their bodies sticking together from the plentiful bodily fluids.

“Yeah…” Makoto replied.

For a perfect few moments they laid together, basking in the afterglow, a few kisses shared and hands wandering over each other’s skin. Then there was noise. The noise of doors opening and bags rustling and the sleepy droopy eyed post-coital high evaporated into panic of dressing far too quickly, throwing on clothes from the floor as the twins wouldn’t care for the closed door or anything – they would be in Makoto’s room far too quickly.

In their panic, Sousuke ended up in Makoto’s t-shirt and vice versa but when the door burst open they were both at least dressed, if not sticky.

“We got sooo many presents,” Ren started, holding up the bags and then they both were in the room explaining how they’d eaten some special spiced pastries and drunk hot chocolate and Sousuke tried not to squirm as he felt the stickiness of their recent activities.

“You two look sweaty,” Ran announced and Makoto gave Sousuke a horrified look.

“We were working out. Makoto helps me with my shoulder.”

The twins nodded and accepted that, soon bored with them as they were exhausted and less fun. It was a relief when they left, both of them taking deep breaths and sharing coy secret smiles as they sat on the bed.

“Good save,” Makoto said.

“Could hardly say it was because you fucked me so good I saw stars.”

“Stars, huh?”

Sousuke nodded, wrapping an arm around Makoto and pulling him close, kissing at his forehead gently.

“Guess this wasn’t’ a onetime Christmas gift thing, then?” Makoto asked as Sousuke nuzzled at his neck, licking at some of the sweat.

“Nope…” Sousuke replied, smirking into Makoto’s skin – as no, it wasn’t and now he understood that little look of Rin’s as damn, it had been good to have Makoto’s cock up his ass.


End file.
